


A String of Stars

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Compersion, Competence Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic, Telekinesis, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: In which Finn and Poe help Rey use the Force, and a great time is had by all, including BB-8.





	A String of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whomever created this adorable speech convention for BB-8!

It’s actually really pretty here, at this oceanside landing site on the largest moon of Sistak V. Poe puts his hands on his hips, surveying the flat-floored cave, the warm gray escarpment slanting from above it down to the beach, the little pebbled stream tumbling to the sea. He’s solidly happy with their choice right up until he hears loud metallic creaking and Rey’s frantic curses behind him. 

As Poe spins around BB-8 curses too, a long drawn-out squeal that sounds picked up from R2D2. He finds his droid flying through the air towards Rey, who’s pulling one clenched hand inwards as she thrusts the other out, fingers spread, shouting, “Fuck, kriff, _no!_ Come on!” Beyond her, maybe twenty meters out, their ship is tipping through 45 degrees, about 30% down in the grassy ground and sinking, the tilting trees beside it dipping their purple fronds towards it like they’re following the catastrophe. 

Poe’s already racing down the bank as Rey plops BB-8 down behind her and reaches with both hands. Beyond their listing ship, Finn runs up through the trees and Poe sucks in a breath, his heart jerking sideways, but before he can even shout warning Finn flails his arms wide, jacket flapping, backs up and turns, and dashes away from the quagmire. Rey falls to her knees, gasping, almost sobbing, as the ladder retracts and the side door seals just before the ship rotates through 90 degrees and slides to a stop, tipped up slightly worse than sideways, the grass around it giving way to reveal deceitful sand.

Poe skids to a stop besides Rey, whose shoulders shake as her hands fall to the ground in front of her. Finn’s stopped too, about thirty meters from them but far enough away from the danger, staring openmouthed at their sunken ship. In the silence, a tree cracks and falls, landing across the ship like a punctuation mark. BB-8, rolling up to press his crown comfortingly into Rey’s side, whistles a descending cadence of _We’re corroded._

“Well, shit,” Poe agrees.

o o o 0 o o o 

About two hundred standard minutes later, the humans are stripped to the waist and dripping sweat, the improvised pulley has snapped, all four of them are completely frustrated, and Sistak bobs low over the ocean, sinking towards the horizon.

Eyes stinging, Poe rubs the back of his hand across his wet forehead as he looks up. Rey stands with her fists clenched at her sides, glaring at the ship, breezes ruffling wisps of hair around her high brow and the low light gilding the rivulets of sweat along her body. She looks both delicious and untouchable, and Poe considers that it’s probably time to give up for the day.

Finn stands up from examining the broken tree that used to be their main pulley, and shrugs as he catches Poe’s eye. He looks solid and beautiful, glistening in patches, and Poe’s head, gut, and cock all agree that they deserve a good evening before they attack the problem again.

“I’m out of ideas,” Rey admits, folding her shapely arms beneath her pretty breasts. Finn comes over to wrap his broad arm around her shoulders in a comforting squeeze, and Poe watches them stand there, staring at the ship, gleaming in the reddening starset light. 

Poe gets lost for a moment in the picture they make, dark and pale, sleekly young but scattered with scars, the curves of Rey’s breasts and the muscled planes of Finn’s chest. It takes him a little while to get blood back up to his upper head, to remember the team-leader encouragement he should be providing. “We all are,” he manages to dredge up, “but it’s getting late anyway. Let’s take a break, get some rest, think of something new in the morning.”

Finn nods, but Rey huffs, glaring at the ship. “I don’t want to give up.”

Finn kisses her cheek. “It’s a tactical retreat, not surrender,” but Rey just growls and stands there. 

Poe briefly considers trying to pick her up, remembers the last spar he watched her win against two opponents, and says instead, “We could call —“

As expected, he gets two matching glares and three fierce “NO”s. 

“We can’t leave all those supplies!” Rey exclaims.

“Anyone who finds it can trace back to base,” Finn insists.

 _Can’t wipe ship’s computer from here,_ BB-8 beeps and whistles.

Poe resists a smile, spreads his arms instead, and repeats, “Then let’s take a break. We’ve still got tomorrow.”

Rey finally turns towards him, away from the stuck ship, reaching over to grab Finn’s wrist and drag him along as she stalks back towards their campsite. Finn glances at Poe, a little suspiciously, and now Poe lets himself smile. Finn’s eyebrows fly up, eyes flaring round before he looks away so Rey won’t catch them, and Poe smiles to himself as he jogs to catch up. When he reaches them Rey tosses her hand out without looking and grabs his wrist too, towing him and Finn in her wake, BB-8 trundling behind them. 

“Go wash up,” Finn encourages as they approach the stream. “I’ll keep watch.”

“Watch for what?” Poe teases, hoping to get them all naked together, because why not? “Beeb, you haven’t scanned up anything bigger than earthworms, right?” As BB-8 chirps confirmation, Rey lets go and starts pulling off her boots, still grumpily silent but calming as she always does at the promise of abundant clean water. Poe turns a few degrees to focus on Finn, reaching over to hook fingers in his waistband. “Let’s all share the pool party.”

“Ranking officers are supposed to set the tone of morale,” Finn says primly, eyes sparkling, and at the edge of Poe’s vision Rey’s cheek creases upwards.

Poe grins, because Finn’s shining a smile at him, because Rey’s beautiful rounded butt just emerged from her trousers, because he can. “Absolutely, Buddy. Look at all this nice cool morale waiting for us to jump in.”

Finn laughs, stepping into Poe’s space. Rey giggles into her cupped hands as she turns to them. Finn curves his big warm hands to Poe’s cheeks, fingertips sunk into his hair, and Poe grins right up until their lips meet, as Rey presses her sweet pointy breasts to his back and his heart rate shifts up a gear. “I feel better already,” Finn murmurs over Poe’s mouth, but when Poe pushes in for another lush kiss Finn steps away, focusing his smile on Rey as she rubs her cheek against Poe’s bristly chin and unfastens his pants. 

“I want a kiss,” Rey demands, and Poe doesn’t try to tease her, not now. He turns halfway so she can pretty much slam her mouth against his, tingling-hard. He digs in his heel in as she wiggles around him till they’re facing, shoving her hands in to squeeze his ass, pushing his lips open and licking thirstily into him until he whimpers. He loves it when she’s rough with him, just like he loves Finn’s gentleness. 

Rey pulls back, damp skin peeling from skin, and Poe moans sadly as her arms slide out from under his hands. “Aww, you took the kiss away!” 

Finally Rey grins like she always should, shining brighter than the star setting behind them, bundling her clothes up beneath one arm as she skips backwards. “Come on, then,” she says, spinning like a dancer, “come get it back!” as she runs for the stream. BB-8 rolls after her, trilling amusement at the hormonal silliness of organics.

“I’m coming for two!” Poe calls, a bit optimistically as he wobbles on one foot so he can tug off his boot. Finn, who finished undressing while watching the previous shenanigans, wanders over to grip Poe’s shoulder, leans in to murmur, “Good job,” and kisses Poe on the smooth gap just below his ear.

Poe grins, because there’s no way he couldn’t, and pushes into Finn’s hold as he shucks pants and boot in one move. “Thanks,” he murmurs back, turning, kissing Finn’s smile before he has his foot properly on the ground, since he’s almost aloft anyway from Finn’s hand closing on his bare hip and Rey’s delighted laughter blown back to them on the breeze. “Let’s go get wet.”

o o o 0 o o o 

“I guess this counts as site survey data,” Rey says a little later, toying with the last dried fruit, firelight glowing rosy on her near side. Poe’s propped on his elbows on their quilted bedroll, lying between her and the fire, glad to see her relaxed enough to do anything with food besides inhale it. Not to mention the delight of lounging naked together, her damp hair flowing down her back, curves and corners lit by fire and stars as she looks across towards their half-sunken ship. “I still feel bad about it, though.”

“These things happen, more often than you’d think.” Rey regards Poe sideways, but it’s not like it’s a chore to smile at her. “Even flygirls and flyboys have to deal with the ground occasionally.” That gets her to turn towards him, firelight flickering in her beautiful eyes, her sweet lips pursed thoughtfully. “One time I sank a trainer X-wing in a swamp.”

Rey nods. “So did Master Luke, he told me — well, it wasn’t a trainer, but otherwise the same. His Master pulled it out to show him what the Force can do.” She sets the fruit orbiting her forefinger as she speaks. “I tried, but I’m not strong enough.” And there’s that worry-line between her eyes again.

Poe watches a moment, leans in right on time, and bites the fruit out of the air, grinning around it at Rey as she blinks and smiles. “Lucky him,” Poe mumbles as he starts chewing, and Rey wrinkles her nose and smiles wider, halfway to a laugh. “ _I_ didn’t have the Force, or even Beeb, just a grumpy old can of an astromech.” 

“What did you do?” Rey asks, as Poe finishes the tart-sweet mouthful. “Set up a pulley system?”

Poe nods. “All by _myself_ ,” he moans, dropping flat so he can spread his arms wide in mock anguish and watch Rey’s eyes shine. “Sloshing through nasty green water, hauling around cables, getting lectured by P6-A4 the entire time. My suit reeked the whole flight back, and my hair had so much mud in it I almost had to _shave my head_!”

Rey laughs, leaning in over him, and Poe can’t hold his pout, has to smile and wrap his arm around her flexing waist as she plants her hand by his head. “Oh poor you,” she murmurs, and kisses him, her lips soft and curved, her mouth sweeter than the fruit. Poe hugs her eagerly, sliding a hand into her fine hair, and just luxuriates in Rey, her weight on his chest, her nipples gemstone-hard, the shallow curves of her belly and her long thighs, the softness of her cheek as she tilts her head and pushes the kiss deeper. Poe dares fill his other hand with her lovely round asscheek and when she kitten-growls he moans in answer, absolutely delighted to have her ravish him.

Finn’s “Getting started, huh?” wraps around them, and Poe and Rey share a smile as they break their kiss to look up. Finn is always worth looking at, twice again when naked, and he’s racked up to exponents by arriving covered with water drops, glittering in the firelight like a particularly golden patch of galaxy. 

“Oh,” Rey breathes, trembling a little, and Poe wholeheartedly agrees.

“Wow, sparkly,” he adds, and Finn puts his wide hands on his narrow hips as he regards them with that quizzical expression and BB-8 rolls up alongside. “You should see yourself,” makes Finn’s eyes narrow.

“You’re so beautiful,” from Rey makes his eyes widen luminously, before he covers his face, waving the compliment off with his other hand.

“I’m just wet,” Finn mutters through his fingers, and before Poe can more than inhale he adds, “ _You_ should see the planet rise.” BB-8 chirps affirmation, projecting a holo of a sky-filling crescent and the knife-edge gleam of its ring system.

“I’d rather feel you rise,” Poe says, absolutely truthfully, and is not responsible for Rey’s giggles tickling his neck or Finn hiding behind both hands. He does credit himself for Finn taking two steps closer, though, near enough that Rey can reach up and set her hand on his thigh. 

“It’s very pretty.” Rey slides her hand slowly, back and up, such fun to watch. “We’ll definitely look at it later.” 

Her hand vanishes, Finn jumps and trembles, shedding cool droplets all over them like a rain of stars, and peers at her from under his hands. BB-8 rolls to the far wall, cheeping, _Enjoy yourselves, Friend Organics. Powering down._

“‘Night, Beeb,” Poe calls absently, holding Rey in his arms, watching her and Finn being excessively beautiful as they stare into each other’s eyes. 

Then Finn grins and _moves_ , kissing Rey as he shifts over them both, spectacular view, to wedge in between Poe and the fire, much closer to Poe. Almost close enough. 

“Hey, Buddy,” Poe murmurs, tightening his hand on Rey’s waist as he twists to press his palm to Finn’s still-smooth cheek. “Glad you could join us.”

Finn smiles, soft on those lush lips, and snuggles in, hooking his leg across both of theirs, reaching over Poe to settle his hand on Rey’s back. “So am I,” he sighs, as Rey closes her hand on his shoulder, both their arms pressing across Poe’s chest, as she tucks her face into Poe’s throat and starts deliberately pulling a hickey up with her fierce mouth. Poe’s breath hitches under the bright ache, his moan opening into a grin, and he settles in for some serious delight as Rey wiggles along his side and Finn leans in that last micron for a warm plush kiss.

o o o 0 o o o 

It’s not easy to keep his attention steady against the background music of kisses and moans and slick little noises, but Poe Dameron is a military-trained professional. He crouches by BB-8 as they work out the day-night cycle like he meant to hours ago, even when Rey cries out, sharply high above Finn’s rolling groan, and Poe’s cock kriffing _twitches_ , like he could go a third time tonight.

Not that either of his sweethearts would be anything but pleased if he did, Poe considers, licking a savory trace of musk off his upper lip, listening to them fuck like pleasure was invented just for them. Finn’s young and strong and making up for lost time, breathtakingly sensual, and Rey has the whole universe streaming through her veins, regularly able to wear them both out when she gets the chance. A hitch in the rhythm, a rustle and thump, and they _yell_ together, the sound tingling down Poe’s spine and through his hickeys, and maybe —

 _HEY!_ BB-8 blatts, _Friend Poe’s not paying attention._

“Sorry, boss,” Poe whispers, not that Finn and Rey would notice an explosion right now. “If you were organic you’d be distracted too.”

BB-8 trills lofty disbelief and rewinds the wireframe holo, and Poe dutifully watches it again. “So, third day midmorning, local time,” he confirms. That’s when Sistak V eclipses its star and moonside temperatures plummet for the next five days after. That’s how long they have till they have to evacuate. “Thanks, Buddy.” 

No one can really be spared to pick them up, is the thing, and if the wrong people hear their call, this little cargo bucket doesn’t have much in the way of cannons. Poe almost wishes they’d borrowed the _Falcon_ for this run, except that Chewbacca would probably strip off his scanty pelt for letting her get stuck sideways in quicksand. 

BB-8 beeps dismissal, nudging Poe’s knee, and Poe grins and pats him as he gets up. He’s done more with less time and much fewer hands, all three of them have, and meanwhile the planet-shine spills brightly across the landscape and up to their cave, blanketing Finn and Rey in pale light.

They move so gorgeously together, Rey’s ankles crossed behind Finn’s shoulders and her hands dug into his thighs, his cheek pressed to her throat as she thrashes her head. Her hair’s half flung out and half floating, bobbling wisps thankfully not hiding her radiant face as she arches up, lips plumped and parted, demanding, “More, more!” Finn groans low enough to feel, lower lip visible where he sucks at Rey’s shoulder as he throws every flexing fiber of himself into obeying her, the thick muscles of his ass and thighs clenching in a loudly smacking rhythm.

Poe’s nipple tingles before he even feels his fingers across it, and he pries his hand away and folds his arms and doesn’t touch himself anywhere. They’re so beautiful, and if he gets worked up enough Rey will sense it and Finn will feel that, and right now he just wants to watch them focus on each other. Rey’s sleek body arches as she screams, and there they go, floating at least three cm up off the bedroll as she comes again.

The banked coals flare up, sparks flying, and Poe can _feel_ her ecstasy, crackling along his own nerves until he has to bite his lip sharply against the frissons all through him. They thump back down and her throat-deep noise sounds hurt; Poe’s hand clenches in sympathy and worry, but he holds still, watching Finn wobble and shiver and forcibly slow his revolving hips as he pulls his face up, cupping her cheek in his hand as he pushes his eyes open, checking on her.

Rey’s mouth turns up, she laughs wildly and kisses Finn’s thumb, then his mouth, murmuring, “C’mon, c’mon, Finn,” between their parted lips. Finn smiles and groans and kisses her again, their mouths sealing together as his hips surge, his shiny scar blazing as his shoulders shift, as he tightens his arms around her. Near hand still digging into his thigh, she sweeps the far one up his back, cupping his head where he likes it, and Poe sees her sharp little teeth flash on Finn’s lip the moment before he gasps into his orgasm. Each shudder runs through his whole body, his voice breaking into deep sobs, as Rey kisses his panting mouth and curved cheeks, crooning to him through it until their foreheads rest together as he gasps to a stop.

They kiss again, long and lazy, and Poe almost wants to applaud, aches with delight, almost still can’t believe these two shining stars fell together into his life. 

Then Rey’s eyes fly open, and Finn jerks back at her sharp noise. “Rey?” he puffs, pushing his hands beneath him, but she grips him tighter, holding him to her.

“No, stay, I think —“ She looks at Poe, eyes bright and wide with an idea, then crinkling with her gleaming smile. “I know! Please, Finn, stay right here—“

“I don’t know,” he murmurs, eyelids low and sleepy, “I can’t yet,” and Poe knows what he feels, has also had Rey fuck him till his bones feel like powder and his cock flops down in exhausted triumph. “I — oh!” Finn’s eyes go round and Rey’s smile sharpens, her fingers on his temple. It’s probably cheating to make your sweetheart stay hard using the Force, but Poe also knows how good Finn feels between his thighs, solid and hot inside him, and can’t really blame her.

So of course she casts that bright gaze towards him again. “Poe, please,” as she tosses her hand out, “you too.” 

Poe shakes his head, saying “It might take more than a Jedi trick to get me up again,” but of course he comes to her, to them, as they shine smiles at him, as Finn reaches out too. Poe sinks into their gravity well as they wrap strong sleek arms around him, as Rey kisses his mouth and Finn kisses his ear.

“We need you,” Rey tells him, breathlessly, confidently. “I know what to do.”

“I know you do, but am I gonna survive?” Poe makes himself a liar, pressing to their sweat-sheened flanks, soaking in their heat. “I’m not brimming with vitality like some people.”

Finn snickers, squeezing a warm handful of Poe’s ass. Rey blows a loud Mos Eisley cheer, her tongue enticingly pink. “Really,” she insists. “Come on, tuck in behind Finn, we can do this, hurry. We can rescue our ship.”

The ship? “What ship?” Poe asks, to make her grin, but also explain. Sometimes her mind zigzags brilliantly like an X-wing in a dogfight, leaving ordinary folks blinking in her wake. He looks to Finn, who’s right there with her, eyes shining. “And you, Finn? Want me squished up behind you?”

Finn’s nodding the whole time Poe asks. “Whatever Rey wants,” he says, of course, as she hums impatiently. “I see what she’s thinking. Rey, show him?”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Rey slides her fingers into Poe’s hair, catching his eyes with hers, and he blinks —

Stars everywhere, all around them, linked by strands of light. Colors Poe’s never seen in a lifetime of starflight, a fifth-dimensional web of connections, looped and spiraling in around Rey and Finn. She’s _glowing_ , her body a gossamer shell overflowing with her light, and Finn shines too, radiant in her arms, streaming lines of stars surging around them, through them, from one to the other. Poe can feel the light inside them both, gathered in their hands on his scalp and back, flowing from them to him and back again, and never wants to look away.

But he has to see, has to follow the expanding web of star-studded light across the landscape as it eddies brightly around the trees, glittering through the water, curling around the blank silhouette of the ship. 

Poe blinks again and the stunning vision vanishes; his two beauties smile at him, sex-flushed and gorgeous, and he’d fall back on his ass but their strong arms hold him in place. “Whoa, wow,” he gabbles, “wow, is that, is that what you see?”

“Not always,” Rey answers, “tell you later? I need—“

Poe’s, “Yeah, absolutely,” merges with Finn’s “hang on.” He tips backwards onto Poe, beautiful ass snugged to Poe’s joyful cock, all three of them on their sides as they tangle closer. Poe tucks a hand between their bellies and flattens the other behind Rey’s shoulder blade.

“Hold us, hold on,” Rey murmurs, her lashes trembling on cheeks so dark they look bruised. “Hold on…” as she strokes down Poe’s back, digs her fingers into the soft bit around his waist and stretches out her other hand towards the crash site. Poe thinks, _locked and holding, standing by,_ , presses his mouth to Finn’s broad shoulder rather than say it, feels Finn holding his breath.

Then all the invisible lines of light pull taut.

Rey growls like a sand-cat, clenched teeth glinting between her parted lips, and Poe opens his mouth to say something, anything, encouragement, what could he possible advise? Desire surges infrared beneath his skin like it’s the evening’s start, like he’s been away from them both for weeks, like he’s fucking _fifteen_ again, as his cock hardens heartbeat by pounding heartbeat, pressed up between Finn’s sopping-slick thighs. It’s been awhile since all three of them had a whole evening to do nothing but fuck, and Poe aches and groans gut-deep as his cock slides in the glorious mess.

“C’mon, yeah,” Finn murmurs to him, gripping his wrist, glancing back. “C’mon, Poe. Fuck me.”

“But I—“ Poe gasps in disbelief at his own body, his own cock risen and ready, his own rolling hips.

“Fuck us,” Rey echoes, arm straight and reaching, right overhead — they’re turning, and Poe’s hips won’t stop revolving, Finn pressing his thighs all the tighter as Poe’s cock slides between them, hot and wet. And they’re turning, floating already, rotating slowly in space.

The ship lurches at the edge of Poe’s vision. He mashes his cheek to Finn’s solid beautiful back, pushing his eyes open against the arousal winding through him, and makes himself watch as the ship jerks in its quicksand bath, as the tendons strain in Rey’s slender arm and she bites her lip, as Finn murmurs softly into her throat and Poe can’t stop moving. 

As they keep rising.

Poe clutches them, Finn’s tensed abs and Rey’s knobbed shoulder, trembling and thrusting and floating in midair, his whole front plastered to Finn’s back. Rey’s floated him before; it’s not like free fall, accurately named, an endless instant of plummet. It’s the absence of gravity, the air as buoyant as water, what it would be like to be made of light, and now it just makes him hotter still, molten inside his skin. 

“Yes!” Rey cries, “it’s working!” as the ship jerks towards level, tug by tug, as Poe’s hips keep rolling and Finn’s roll with his; Rey gasps in their rhythm and keeps pulling, the strings of light shining behind Poe’s eyes, streaming through them all, winding around her, into her. Poe’s eyes won’t stay open, he smears kisses along Finn’s spine and squeezes Rey’s shoulder and thrusts and thrusts, Finn’s ballsack riding his ecstatic cock, breezes swirling across his wet skin. “Yes!” she screams, “come on,” as Finn rumbles, vibrating encouragement through them. Heat wells up behind Poe’s balls, rising and rising until it all overflows in a pulsing cascade, wrenching shouts out of him as he shoots just one spurt but throbs all the harder.

Rey screams again, wordless triumph, and Finn laughs, ribs billowing in Poe’s hold, and the ship leaps free, dripping water and sand and errant fronds. Rey’s narrow fingers brand sweet pain into Poe’s flank, her calves tightly bracket his hips; she clenches her extended fist and comes one more time, Finn groaning deep as her pleasure buffets them in fizzing waves, the ship lurches into the air, and Poe realizes his eyes are open after all. 

He can’t even breathe, wrenched inside-out by ecstasy, but he dredges up a whoop and Rey’s grin gleams and the cave’s dark ceiling rolls past as the ship wobbles and steadies and soars. Finn breathes, “Yeah, you can do it,” and Rey’s eyes are wide, luminous, shining above Poe as she hauls the ship through the air towards them, up to a relatively flat patch of rock above and beyond their cave. 

The ship settles, rocking into place, and Rey’s arm falls limp, her whole body slumps. “We did it,” she sighs, still smiling, and then puffs “Uh!” as she bumps sideways against the ceiling.

They’re three meters and more in the air. Everything’s floating. Chips of rock, blazing coals, their piled clothes, BB-8 tilted drunkenly and softly bleeping, the bedroll rippling beneath them. They bob by the ceiling a moment longer —

And fall, clutching each other, Finn pulling on Poe’s arm, trying to twist beneath them both —

— and stop, bobbing up and down in an invisible sea, caught in the net of the Force, a meter off the floor as the bedroll and BB-8 settle down gently, the coals chipping sprays of sparks off each other as they thump into the fire’s circle. “Oh,” Rey murmurs, and Poe slides his hand up to cup her cheek, to lend her whatever scraps of strength he has left. “Oh, lemme—“ as they turn and drift and settle as lightly as a feather, Poe’s back to the fire. “There.” 

“You did it,” Poe murmurs, awestruck, and her cheek plumps beneath his palm. 

Finn kisses her temple, her hair, the heel of Poe’s hand, and agrees, “You sure did.”

“We did,” Rey insists, slurred and groggy, slumping back from them, just as gravity hits Poe in every molecule. 

Finn whimpers, which Poe feels in his bones, but somehow musters the strength to sit up. “Ugh, sticky,” he starts, but Rey just rolls off the bedroll, already breathing deeply. “Rey, you can’t, that’s bare rock,” and Finn’s right, they need to help her up. Poe tries to shove up on shaking arms and unstrung thighs and can barely move, as Finn calls, sharp and worried, “Rey?”

She’s not moving. Beeping concern, BB-8 rolls over as Finn gathers her off the floor, and Poe keeps himself propped on an elbow and his ten-ton eyelids hoisted as BB-8 scans her. _Normal powered down,_ he announces, _Friend Organics fully drained each other, finally._

Finn smiles a little at that, turning with Rey as Poe reaches out, too tired to even wrangle words. As soon as she rolls over his arm, lax and warm, Poe slumps to the bedroll, draping his other arm across her waist, letting everything else drop. “Poe? Cleanup?” Finn asks, from a very long way away, as Poe’s eyes fall shut and the bedroll presses softly along his cheek and exhaustion rises to meet him.

o o o 0 o o o 

Poe wakes up slowly, flat on his back and sore all over, hungover from too much sex, which despite having a a fair history of sexcapades to his credit, wasn’t something he knew could happen before he fell in love with the two most beautiful, energetic, _healthy_ kids in the galaxy. His hips hurt, his head pounds, he’s achy with dehydration and itchy with dried sweat, but Rey’s slung diagonally across him, her silky head beneath his chin and her hand curled over the join of his collarbones, so it’s all worth it.

Not to mention the delicious smell as he inhales again, smoke and sizzling and savory goodness. 

“Mrf,” Poe mumbles, unsticking his mouth as he stretches out slowly, and his elbow bumps a full canteen. “Finn, I love you,” he calls softly as he scrabbles it into his hold.

Finn laughs, low and deep. “Love you too,” he calls back as Poe pries the lid up with his teeth and takes several glorious swigs of sweet refreshing water. He tips the canteen upright without pouring any down his nose, presses in the lid and thunks it down, considers moving and lies there under Rey’s tender sleeping weight.

Eventually he asks, without opening his eyes, “Whatever you’re making smells awesome.”

Finn huffs a little. “Just some cured protein I bought at the last market.” Poe rubs his face, promising his eyes a sight worth seeing, and they let him ease them open to excessively bright morning light and the wondrous vision of Finn, charmingly dressed in boots and undershorts, holding several wide wooden skewers out over the coals, each one bearing a flat, dark, sizzling chunk. “I forgot to take the package from my jacket,” Finn continues, glancing up from his task to smile at Poe, “which turned out to be a good thing, huh?”

“You are the most brilliant,” Poe agrees, to watch Finn duck his head and smile wider, before he lets his eyes drop shut again as he absorbs the water. “I’m putting you in charge of food forever.”

“I don’t know much about cooking,” Finn counters, “this is just toasting, really.” 

Poe’s heart rises, fluttering at his breastbone. One of the infinite number of things he loves about Finn is his honesty. Finn’s a pretty good bluffer in general, cleaning up nicely at holo-chess and sabacc, but he doesn’t bluff them. “You can learn anything,” he tells Finn with the utter sincerity of the naked and prone. “I know you can. You’re amazing.”

Finn breathes a moment, absorbing Poe’s words, and his, “Thank you,” is deep and soft and makes Poe smile. “Rey’s the amazing one,” he continues, and Poe doesn’t say _you both are_ , he drapes his arm around her ribs and listens to Finn’s hushed, astonished voice. “Last night — you saw that?”

“Yeah, Buddy, I saw it,” Poe murmurs, his arm wrapped around and his body supporting this sleeping girl with legendary power in her veins. “Never saw anything like it.”

“And you’re Poe Dameron.” Who opens his eyes at that, a bit more easily, to see Finn looking at them, at him, with continued amazement. “You’ve been everywhere, seen everything,” which isn’t actually true, but Poe’s too astonished to counter, “and still you’ve never seen anyone like her.”

“Augh,” groans the lady in question, shifting atop and beside Poe, “ugh, I’m blushing,” as she sits back, covering her sunrise pink face with one hand. “I wake up and you two are going on about me.” Poe can’t help glancing at Finn, who’s smiling brightly, can’t help smiling back as they listen to Rey grump awake. “I’m just a girl.”

Poe’s hand has fallen to her firm thigh, a great landing place, which he now pats. “The last person who said ‘I’m just a woman’ to me was Leia,” he says, which gets Rey to look at him, her eyes wide. “Someone else far from ordinary.”

Rey blinks, and smiles. “Thank you,” she says slowly, with gravity. “Thank you, Poe — oh!” as he presses the canteen into her lifted hand. “Oh, kriff, I love you.”

“Finn gets credit for the water,” Poe says, tipping his head towards him.

“I love you, Finn!” Rey calls to him before throwing her head back to take a long swig, throat arched, back straight, breasts high, all so pretty. Poe lies there contentedly watching her drink, which means she catches him off guard when she leans in over him, saying low, “And I love you, Poe,” and kisses him, tasting like water and freshness and life. Poe curls his hands around her strong arms and kisses her back, but a wisp of worry twists inside him, hoping he didn’t steal Finn’s moment.

“I love you too, Rey,” Finn calls to them now, laughter in his voice, “and I love Poe, and you both need to go wash up before breakfast.”

Rey pulls her mouth from Poe’s, much too soon. “Before?” she protests, sitting up, and as he pushes himself up too Poe’s belly rumbles a supporting argument.

“Before,” Finn insists firmly over both their “awww”s. “Besides, I found the mix for that water-bread you like, if you can refill the canteen.”

“Oooh,” Rey says, much more happily. “But what’ll we boil the water in?”

Finn lays down some of the toasted skewers on what turns out to be a metal dish from the ship’s galley, as he holds up another. “I retrieved a bit of equipment.”

“And you say you don’t know about cooking,” Poe says proudly, but Rey’s eyes narrow, glinting.

“You went up to the ship alone?” she asks Finn, who shrugs, and she does have a point. “What if it shifted and fell over you?” 

Finn locks eyes with her, and Poe feels a sparking little tingle along his skin. “I know it’s stable where you put it,” he says, “I have faith in you.” 

Rey catches her breath, smile widening to shining. Poe shakes his head in admiration, and grins as she jumps up and dashes around the fire to Finn, who looks honestly surprised right up until she grabs his shoulders and kisses him until his eyes flutter shut.

 _I watched Friend Finn,_ BB-8 adds, perhaps smugly. 

“Thank you, BB,” Rey calls, then quickly kisses Finn again, grabs up a skewer as he shouts pretend ire, and giggles, dashing away.

“Morning, Beeb,” Poe says, watching Rey dig her teeth into her prize. “Thanks for backing Finn up. What’s the damage?”

 _Repairable_ , BB-8 answers.

“Really not so bad,” Finn adds, pushing juicy pale-green chunks onto more skewers. “Full report with breakfast.”

 _Then more floating, Friend Rey?_ , BB-8 puts in, and she hums assent, smiling.

“All right, all right.” Poe pushes up onto his feet, thighs twinging a moment, steps across the bedroll and pats his droid. “Off to scrub up.” Before he goes, though, Poe trots around the fire-circle, on the other side from the food despite his rumbling tummy, and kisses Finn too, because he can. “Thank you,” he says, looking into Finn’s bottomless eyes.

“Anytime,” Finn answers, smiling, before gently pushing him away.

Rey’s already heading down the slope, cheerfully naked, canteen and water purifier in hand, and Poe could use to limber up a bit, so he jogs down after her, ignoring various twinges and unconfined bounces. When he catches up she holds out the skewer, which has a surprisingly big blob of tastiness still attached, and says, “I saved some for you.”

From Rey that’s true romance. “Oh, I love you,” Poe tells her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and she laughs as she feeds it to him. It’s delicious, salty and smoky and crisp around the edges, and so is her slightly greasy kiss.

As they wade into the stream, still so cold and fresh Poe wishes he could take it back with them, he makes sure to say, because she’s young and was alone for too long and smiles at him now like he’s anything near wonderful, “I do, you know. I love you and Finn, like I never thought I’d ever get to love anyone.”

Rey shines, brighter than the daylight around them. “And I love you both, and he loves both of us, and we have BB and the Resistance and I never thought I’d belong anywhere like this!” She throws her arms up. “It’s like I’m full of light!”

Poe looks at Rey, the breeze blowing wisps of hair around her radiant face, and has to hug her like he needs to breathe, knee-deep in cold water and feeling like he’s floating. Rey squeezes him back, rubbing her cheek on his, warm and tender all down his front, and they come out of the hug facing towards their ship perched safe on its ledge.

“You did this, Rey,” Poe tells her, because it’s true. “You can do anything.”

“I suppose I can,” Rey answers, confidently, squeezing Poe’s hand.


End file.
